vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild Thornberrys Movie VHS 2003
Opening Previews *The Fairly OddParents: Abra Catastrophe The Movie *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *SpongeBob SquarePants *Charlotte's Web/Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Stay Tuned * Stay Tuned For A Special Presentation After The Movie Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Rated PG Screen * This motion picture has been rated PG - For more information on film ratings go to www.filmratings.com Aspect Ratio * This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. Opening Credits Paramount A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES Present A KLASKY CSUPO Production The WILD Thornberrys MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by JEFF McGRATH and CATHY MALKASIAN Produced by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO Written by KATE BOUTILIER Executive Producers ALBIE HECHT JULIA PISTOR Executive Producers ERYK CASEMIRO HAL WHITE Co-Producers TRACY KRAMER TERRY THOREN Co-Producers NORTON VIRGIEN SEAN LURIE Production Designer DIMA MALANITCHEV Editor JOHN BRYANT Music by DREW NEUMANN MICHAEL KAMEN Additional Music by RANDY KERBER “FATHER AND DAUGHTER” Written, performed and produced by PAUL SIMON Executive Music Producer GEORGE ACOGNY Casting by BARBARA WRIGHT, C.S.A. Unit Production Manager PENELOPE PARR THORNTON Sequence Directors PAUL DEMEYER JOHN HOLMQUIST SYLVIA KEULEN FRANK MARINO GREG TIERNAN Additional Sequence Direction RAUL GARCIA MARK RISLEY Digital Production Manager JERRY MILLS Voice Direction by CHARLIE ADLER Additional Casting PAULA KAPLAN CAST (In Order Of Appearance) Eliza Thornberry LACEY CHABERT Darwin TOM KANE Phaedra (Elephant) CREE SUMMER Nigel Thornberry TIM CURRY Cordelia Thornberry LYNN REDGRAVE Marianne Thornberry JODI CARLISLE Debbie Thornberry DANIELLE HARRIS Donnie Thornberry FLEA Cheetah Cubs CRYSTAL SCALES Tally (Cheetah Cub) KIMBERLY BROOKS Akela (Cheetah Mother) ALFRE WOODARD Jomo BROCK PETERS Sarah Wellington MELISSA GREENSPAN Victoria ALEXANDRA BOYD Jane MOIRA QUIRK Schoolgirls TARA STRONG HYNDEN WALCH MAE WHITMAN Reggie (Squirrel) ROGER L. JACKSON Squirrels JOHN KASSIR CHARLES SHAUGHNESSY Mrs. Fairgood BRENDA BLETHYN Thunder ROGER L. JACKSON Shaman Mnyambo KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON Rhino BILLY BROWN Bree Blackburn MARISA TOMEI Sloan Blackburn RUPERT EVERETT Tim (Park Ranger) JEFF COOPWOOD Rangers DIDIER M. NGOIE ANTHONY OKUNGBOWA Colonel Thornberry TIM CURRY Zebu JAMES BROWN ORLEANS Cart Owner MICHAEL CHINYAMURINDI Gorilla EARL BOEN Boko OBBA BABATUNDE BaAka Leader MOLANGA CASQUELOURD BaAka Villagers ALU AMINA DIDIER M. NGOIE NSAKA KANINDA B. DIDO TSHIMANGA CAMILLE NTOTO COLETTE ELIMO LUNKEBA TEZO JEANNE KILIMI INOUSCA KAYOMBO MATA MOKWALA Poacher KEITH SZARABAJKA Casting Associate MARYANNE DACEY Casting Coordinator SCOTT MALCHUS Storyboards JENNIFER COYLE ONNO DE JONG ERNESTO ELICANAL RICK FARMILOE EDMUND FONG JOSEPH GARCIA ADAM HENRY RAUL “RAY” INDOLOS ERIC LARA JEAN MOREL JASON PARK SILVIA POMPEI VITALY SHAFIROV PABLO SOLIS HILERE TONI VIAN FRANS VISCHER DAVE WILLIAMS Additional Storyboards EVGUENI DELIOUSSINE FIDES GUTIERREZ IGOR KOVALYOV ANDREI SVISLOTSKI Storyboard Coordinator WARNER MUNROE Based On Characters Created by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO STEVE PEPOON DAVID SILVERMAN STEPHEN SUSTARSIC Original TV Characters Designed by LASLO NOSEK GENA KORNYSHEV Lead Character Design PATRICK J. DENE Character Designers STEVE FELLNER BILL SCHWAB Lead Background Designers BRADLEY J. GAKE MARIANNA TANKELEVICH Background Designers BISMARCK “BUTCH” DATUIN BELA KEREK LEONARDO QUINTUA JAE RYU SIGITAS SNIRAS CHRIS TSIRGIOTIS Additional Design ANDRE CHRISTOU ALBERTO C. DOSE TIMOTHY GEORGARAKIS BRIAN RICH SHARON ROSS NIKI YANG Art Department Coordinator ED JOHNSON Character Animation Layout WAYNE CARLISI ROBERTO CASALE JENNIFER COYLE ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN HEIKO DRENGENBERG COLM DUGGAN ERNESTO ELICANAL EDMUND FONG GERRY TOLENTINO GALANG JOSEPH GARCIA ADAM HENRY RAUL “RAY" INDOLOS ERIC LARA YOUNG SOO LEE JEAN MOREL SILVIA POMPEI MIKE ROTH MARTIN SCULLY PABLO SOLIS SLAVA USHAKOV DAVE WILLIAMS KEITH WILSON Additional Animation DAVID BLOCK VAL KONOPLEV DOUG KROHN CRAIG R. MARAS FRANK MOLIERI STEVAN WAHL LARRY WHITE ANTHONY HO WONG Additional Clean-Up Animation MARK COTE AIDAN FLYNN GRANT HIESTAND TODD JACOBSEN DAWN PEARCE NICOLE STINN Animation Layout Coordinator VICTORIA BAKSHI YUDIS Background Layout Supervisor BRENDAN HOUGHTON Background Layout NORMAN CABRAL JEFF CALVENTO RUFINO “ROY" CAMACHO II PAUL CASTRO MARCO CINELLO ALFRED “TOPS" CRUZ EREBEN DETABLAN BISMARCK "BUTCH" DATUIN GERRY TOLENTINO GALANG FIDES GUTIERREZ WILLIE MARTINEZ AMADO B. SANGALANG SPYROS TSIOUNIS JOHN YEE Background Layout Coordinator MEREDITH McIVOR Effects Animation Supervisor BRICE MALLIER Effects Animators COLM DUGGAN DEE FARNSWORTH DEBORA MIDDLETON MARY MULLEN DEXTER REED ALLEN M. STOVALL Animation Timing Director CRAIG ELLIOTT Animation Timers DEBBIE BABER BONZON CONNOR FLYNN ANDI KLEIN WILLIAM KNOLL CHRISTINE KOLOSOV Checking Supervisor DIANE JACOBS MATRANGA Animation Checkers MARYANNA ARAMIAN LOUIE C. JHOCSON CARLA WASHBURN Lead Technical Directors CELINE IKELER STEVEN A. MILLS Technical Directors ROBERT E. KING DAN C. LARSEN BETH S. MORRIS RICK MOSER DAVE SCARPITTI DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors OLGA ROZOVSKAYA TOM WOGATZKE Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA ARTACK “TAK” BOROYAN MARISA CAICHIOLO KEVIN GALLEGLY YELENA TOKMAN ALEX ZABOLOTSKY CGI Animators NADJA BONACINA LEONARD F.W. GREEN JIM OVELMEN JOE TSENG Digital Coordinators CHRYSTIAN DULAC MATTHEW REICHMAN Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Assistant Systems Administrator GEOFF GREEN Digital Scanner SELATTIN ODUNKESENLER Production Coordinators ROBERT LENNON ROBIN KAY LEVINE CARI MOSSMAN Production Secretaries ANGELA ALEXANDER PAM ARSENEAU ERIN SELLNOW Assistants to the Producers NORMA ELENA ARAGON DANA EHRLICH JUDI LOOYENGA LIA MIJANGOS FIRDOUS PECK BRANDON SCOTT DANIELLE L. VAUGHN AMY M. WILSON Production Assistants KEITH C. ALLEN JOSE BRAN DON DEMOSS ROBBIE GLENDINNING BENJAMIN KALTENECKER MELISSA “MISSY” MOORE BEN THOMSON DOUGLAS TICAS Overseas Animation Supervisors ANNIE ELVIN ZSUZSA LAMY-AVERY SIMON WARD-HORNER African Language Advisors OBBA BABATUNDE MALONGA CASQUELOURD International Cultural Consultant ALVIN F. POUSSAINT, MD Animation Production By: SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, SEOUL Executive Producer HAN YOUNG KANG Executive Manager SUNG HEE LEE Managing Directors JOO SUK KIM JAE KWAN LEE Supervising Director JONG CHUL PARK Directors DONG YUEL BAEK KYUNG YOEN KIM KYU DAE YEON Gerneral Manager KYOUNG YOUL MOON Production Manager BYEUNG GON KIM Translators SANG HEE KIM HYE JEOUNG KWEON Production CHANG YOUL CHOI KYEUNG SEON AHN HONG KYU CHOI JIN AH NO Animators JUNE SIK LEE JAE SOO LEE JIN OCK YOUN YOUNG HA SEO JUNG MI YOUNG SOUK LEE SUN HYANG CHOI IM JUNG LEE SEUNG KI CHO SEE CHANG LEE WOON JOO LIM HEE SOUK KIM JUNG SUN HANG YEON GON OH JIN WOO LEE HYEON CHUL KIM JI HYUN LEE GIN SOON CHO GEE SU KWEON GEE TAE KIM Model Checkers EUN MI KIM YOON HEE KYEUNG HEE KANG YU JIN KIM Assistant Animation JOO YOUEL PEE Checkers IN SOO PARK YOUNG BEE KIM Assistant Animators HYE SOOK SIM HYUN JUNG YU SUNG KYU LEE SUNG HEE YEON KYUNG SOOK UM JUNG NAM HEO SUNG JUNG LEE SUL GEE KIM MI HWA KIM HUN AH KIM SUN JU KIM BYEUNG HYEN KIM YU SUN HONG KYEUNG JIN HONG JUNG HA POY YEUNG YOUNG YANG JIN MAN KIM JUNG HEE LEE JUNG OCK BAE MYEONG OU SHIN HONG BOCK KANG KEUM HEE LEE JUNG HEE SHIN JIN HEE LEE JAE HYEN PARK JI YEUN LEE MYEUNG SHIM CHOL YEUN HA KIM HYEN NAM YANG KYEUNG MI SU YEN KYENG PARK JUNG NAM PARK YEUN JO PARK The Financial Participation of The gejndusjeneyuwjwkw y u i Canadian Television Fund MYENG HA HONG MI YUNG KWEON SANG YEUN SHIN SUN HEE PARK HYEN JUNG LEE JIN SOUK JUNG MI OK CHAN JUNG SOUK PARK YUNG MI SUH SUN AH GO SUN YEUNG LEE Final Checker CHOON JA KIM Line Tester CHANG YOUL CHOI Digital Inking, Painting Provided By: SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL Managing Director DAE HYUN KIM General Manager DAE WON CHO Production Manager YOUNG GIL KIM Production WOOK SONG Scan ATD JI SUN KIM SEON YOUNG KANG Painting ATD JUNG YUN CHOI HYUN HEE KIM HYUN JUNG YANG SANG HEE KIM JAE WON JEON EUN JUONG LEE GEUN YOUNG KIM JUNG HWA PARK JEONG RIM KIM CHOON WOO LEE JI YOUNG KIM SOOK HEE JUNG SEOL HEE YUN EUN SEONG PARK Camera TD YOUNG HAN CHUNG Camera ATD JEE YOUNG WOO HYUN JU PARK SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, LOS ANGELES Production Executive JAE Y. MOH Production Coordinator SUNJA KNAPP Production Accountant JOANNE JOO-OK KIM Production Assistants JESSE PATTISON JANGEUN LEE Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by: ARTISTS INC. Executive Producers ALFONSO WEINLEIN THAD WEINLEIN Editorial Department Coordinator YULIA E. MELTSER Assistant Picture Editor VINCE GONZALES Digital Sound Editing by PARAMOUNT PICTURES Dolby Sound Consultant THOM “COACH" EHLE Color Timer JIM PASSON CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA Negative Cutter MARY NELSON FRASER AND ASSOCIATES Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL Lip Assignment CHARLIE COOPER KENT HOLIDAY Production Supervisor NICHOLISA CONTIS First Assistant Auditor TONY CRISCIONE Assistant Auditors WILLIAM SMITH ADI WEINBERG Accounting Executive DOUG WILLARD Controllers RYAN LEE JEN LURIE Payroll Coordinator KAREN BARREZUETA Accountant DOUG MARSHALL Assistant Accountants PON CHARURATNA CHRISTINA DIJULIO LUBIA ZAPATA Soundtrack Executive for JIVE Records JONATHAN McHUGH Music from the Motion Picture Available on NICK/JIVE CDs AND TAPES THE WILD THORNBERRYS THEME by Drew Neumann IWOYA by Angelique Kidjo, Jean Hebrail and David J. Matthews Performed by Angelique Kidjo Featuring Dave Matthews Courtesy of Columbia Records by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Dave Matthews Performs Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a Unit of BMG Music, under license from BMG Special Products ACCIDENT by Sean Caruth Performed by Baha Men Courtesy of S-Curve Records FATHER AND DAUGHTER Written, Performed and Produced by Paul Simon Paul Simon Performs Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records I AM THE VERY MODEL OF A MODERN MAJOR-GENERAL by W.S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan SHE’S A LADY by Paul Anka Performed by Tom Jones Courtesy of Chrysalis Copyrights Limited MONKEY MAN by Frederick Hibbert Performed by Reel Big Fish Courtesy of Jive/Mojo Records THIS DREAM by Youssou N'Dour and Jonathan Sharp Performed by Youssou N’Dour Featuring Peter Gabriel Courtesy of Youssou N'Dour and Columbia Records/ Sony Music Entertainment (France) S.A. by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Peter Gabriel Performs Courtesy of Real World Records Ltd., Virgin Records Ltd. and Geffen Records GET OUT OF LONDON by Simon Fellowes and Simon Gillham Performed by The Pretenders Produced by George Acogny The Pretenders Perform Courtesy of Artemis Records ANIMAL NATION Written, Performed and Produced by Peter Gabriel Peter Gabriel Performs Courtesy of Real World Records Ltd., Virgin Records Ltd. and Geffen Records DON'T WALK AWAY by Youssou N’Dour, Jonathan Sharp, Cameron McVey and Michael Power Performed by Youssou N’Dour Featuring Sting Courtesy of Youssou N'Dour and Columbia Records/ Sony Music Entertainment (France) S.A. by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Sting Performs Courtesy of A&M Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises SHAKING THE TREE (02 REMIX) by Peter Gabriel and Youssou N’Dour Additional Lyric by O. Burrell Performed by Peter Gabriel And Youssou N'Dour with Shaggy Produced by Peter Gabriel and George Acogny Remix Produced by George Acogny Peter Gabriel Performs Courtesy of Real World Records Ltd., Virgin Records Ltd. and Geffen Records Shaggy Performs Courtesy of Virgin Records Limited END OF FOREVER by Nick Carter and Guy Chambers Performed by Nick Carter Courtesy of Jive Records OOMBE by Ayub Ogada and Ishmael Pamphille Performed by Ayub Ogada with Ishmael Pamphille Courtesy of Real World Works Ltd. MOTLA LE PULA (THE RAINMAKER) Written and Performed by Hugh Masekela Courtesy of Zomba Records and EMI Music South Africa AFRICA (ILA RE WAISCO) by Consuelo Apo Batupa and Josefina Loribo Apo Performed by Las Hijas Del Sol Courtesy of Zomba Records Spain S.L. AWA AWA by Wes Madiko and Michel Sanchez Performed By Wes Courtesy of Epic Records/Sony Music Entertainment (France) S.A. by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Canada The Canadian Film or Video Tax Credit DANCE WITH US by Nisan Stewart, Mechalie Jamison, Dante Nolen, Sean Combs, Varick Smith and Rahman Griffin Performed by P. Diddy and Brandy featuring Bow Wow Produced by Sean “P. Diddy” Combs and Nisan & D-Man P. Diddy Performs Courtesy of Bad Boy Entertainment Brandy Performs Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. Bow Wow Performs Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment BRIDGE TO THE STARS (THEME FROM THE WILD THORNBERRYS) Music by Randy Kerber and J. Peter Robinson Lyric by Maribeth Derry Performed by Tracey Amos and Lisa McClowry Produced by David Tickle SHINE Written by Ricky Fante (as Ricky Fanté), Josh Deutsch, Kevin Kadish, and Andrew Wyatt Performed by Ricky Fante (as Ricky Fanté) Produced by Josh Deutsch Ricky Fanté performs courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. In My Life Written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney Performed by The Beatles You Don't Own Me! Written by John Madara and Dave White Music By Mark Mothersbaugh Lyrics By Marc Shaiman Performed by Jodi Carlise, Lacey Chabert, Danielle Harris Kodak MOTION PICTURE FILM color by deluxe DOLBY DIGITAL IN SELECTED THEATRES dts Nickelodeon, Wild Thornberrys and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. TM & Copyright © MMII by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION and VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All Rights Reserved The characters and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries., Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. No. 39338 MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA KL''a''SKY CSUPO Paramount A VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Paramount Bumpers * And Now, the Special Presentation Music Video *Paul Simon "Father and Daughter" Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo